Zazic Gadon
Zazic Gadon is a member of the Nemari Military. He was blessed with the flower Dragon Cress and became one of the 7 Gates of Nemari. Appearance Zazic has golden eyes and long spiked red hair that hangs down his back. He wears a short sleeve light jacket that is dark navy blue with a vibrant red flower design on the outside and red on the inside. He does not wear a shirt under his jacket and has a tattoo resembling a dragon wrapping around his torso with its head on the left of his chest. Zazic also wears baggy red pants that have red bandages tied from right below the knee down to the ankle and under his pants around his waist. He wears white socks and has black one tooth geta clogs. Zazic also has dark red rosary beads around his neck and usually is smoking from a wooden pipe. History Equipment Tanto Zazic carries around a basic tanto to use in combat. He doesn't appear to have a harness for the weapon and just carries it around. The sheath for the blade is covered half way in off-white bandages. Abilities Mist Manipulation Zazic is adequate with his water affinity, but due to the difficulty in controlling and mastering a gate flower he couldn't train it well. He his able to create a blanket of mist with his art but can't do much more than that. Dragon Cress Zazic was blessed with the legendary flower Dragon Cress by the god Garden. This power allows Zazic to sprout flowers that can harness the energy of the sun and use it to create devastating attacks. Techniques * 'Dragon Cress: Sun Harvest -' Zazic blooms a Dragon Cress on his hand, which charges with solar energy and stores it. This gives his art a boost and allows him to use certain techniques as long as he has solar energy stored within him. This technique can even collect the solar energy bouncing off of the moon at night, although at a much slower rate. ** 'Dragon Cress: Sun Sap -' This is a modification of the sun harvest technique that puts a large flower on his back that collect a large quantity of solar energy at once but is much more taxing on his body. Prolonged use of this technique gives Zazic sun poisoning. This technique isn't very effective at night since its more detrimental than helpful. * 'Dragon Cress: Flame Claws -' This technique creates a mimicry of Zazic's hands made of flame. The mimicry can be several feet from his body but will mimic his movements. For instance, if Zazic throws an uppercut, the mimicry will uppercut an opponent several feet away. The mimicry only lasts a couple seconds but can be created multiple times with ease. * 'Dragon Cress: Sunset Dragon -' Zazic uses his stored energy to have fire rain down from the sky. Depending on how much stored solar energy he uses, he can make the area affected by this technique incredibly large. He can enhance it even further by performing this technique during the day or by using it in conjunction with sun sap. * 'Dragon Cress: Sunrise Dragon -' Zazic uses stored solar energy to have fire jets erupt from the ground in an area. The amount of stored energy zazic has and uses determines the size of the area affected by this technique. He can further enhance this technique by performing it during the day or by using it in conjunction with sun sap. * 'Dragon Cress: Solar Eclipsed Sun Form -' This is the unique ability of the Dragon Cress. Unlike some of the other Gate Flower unique abilities, Zazic can keep this technique active almost all of the time. Solar Eclipsed Sun Form allows for Zazics body to be completely made of fire. Physical attacks and objects will pass right through him and burn the whatever it is that passes through him. Zazic looks normal and is indistinguishable from a normal human until touched by a physical object, in which the area affected will appear to be made of flames. This ability constantly consumes solar energy, which is why Zazic can commonly be seen using solar harvest in his free time. * 'Water Creation: White Blanket -' This is Zazic's ability to create a cloud of mist around him. He can only create a localized cloud around himself, but can slightly increase the size if near a body of water. While there are some uses for this art, he mainly uses it for dramatic effect. Category:Characters